epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Sub-Zero VS Ötzi the Iceman
'Sup everyone and welcome to my eight battle! As always I'm very glad and very happy to receive more comments and more suggestions from you guys, as my series go! It's so great for me to see many people reading my battles and I'm really looking forward to see how this Season will end! And also don't forget to leave some constructive oppinions and some suggestions, I really want to see what you have in mind! :) I would love to say HUGE thanks to Joe guest starring the surprise third-party rapper in this battle. Anyways, let's get back to our real thing! This battle features fighter from the Mortal Kombat franchise, Sub-Zero rapping against the Similaun Man, Ötzi the Iceman to see who can spit the most coldest disses. However, another ice person will step into this battle, as well. Beat : Ice Age Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Sub-Zero :' (starts at 0:13) Allow me start the things first, let me be the one that breaks the ice You think you can walk out here as the winner? That makes you a man full of lies I’m gonna rip off your head, so I can show you what a real warrior is all about Get your ass back to'' Ice Age! Against me, you’ll be more than beaten, no doubt! Bringing way more blood and pain here, than you can see in Kahn’s Coliseum When I’m done with this battle, you’ll be once again a stinky mummy in a museum How can you beat me, since you died by taking a simple arrow in the shoulder The Neanderthal man already lost, since I’m the one with the rhymes much colder 'Ötzi the Iceman : (0:38) I’m the greatest discovery ever found! You can call me the eight world wonder While you’re some guy who was angered by the death of his Bi-Han-sexual brother Your stupid and ineffective insults will not cause the Similaun man any harm Such a legendary pimp, even Brad Pitt got a tattoo with me on his arm ! I will score a Flawless Victory against you, so better run as fast as you can And your game is so antique and outdated, I can call it my blood, man! Of all the animals from my time, I’m sure as hell that you smell the worst This crying cryomancer should be prepared, as I unleash the Ötzi’s curse! '''Sub-Zero : (1:04) You think this tale can scare me? Even Sonya is more frightening than this Will be a pleasure for me to rip your spine and send your body to the abyss The Iceman dares to call me a whiner, but he’s gonna end up crying in tears Just step foot into my Ice Clone and you’ll be frozen for another good years Claiming that you’re the greatest discovery, but for me you’re just pure garbage Thinking you’re so great, yet you suffered from whipworm and brain damage Now prepare to meet your deserved death, because this fight will be your last Since this rotten body just failed against the golden boy from Mortal Kombat! 'Ötzi the Iceman :' (1:29) Your franchise is a rip-off of Tekken and your winning will be just a fluke You, a golden boy? You’re just the type of Reptile that makes me wanna puke Still can’t understand? I’m not affected by this Street Fighter wannabe Drop the Sub from your name, and that’s the chance you have against me I may stayed in ice for thousands years, but your style is the one much older Looks like you’ve been overwhelmed Kuai, you can call it a Game Over! So go back to your arcade, since it’s obvious that you can’t compete with flow And do like your pathetic girl version, just simply quit and'' Let It Go''! (Suddenly, the music stops and the backrounds of both Sub-Zero and Ötzi are changing slowly into one. During this changing the beat' starts at 0:00 and after the backround completely appeared the mysterious person starts rapping at 0:10)'' '''Elsa : (0:10) The name is Elsa, your both fails, I'm the one rightful ruler of Arrendale So let me impale you to no avail, a fatality inflicted on Player One's tale Sub-Zero you trying to flow, yo? To the queen of the Dales of snow, bro? Your whole TV show blows, oh, now let me turn to this mummified mofo Preserved for years under layers of ice, my Frozen cold disses will take your life It ain't hard to work out at Storytime, that the Snow Queen kills with just her eyes This may be Narnia, cause I got the power to put an entire country under my spell Our Kombat will be over soon this Noob stepped up to Scorpion and then fell And I'm not worried about the rapping skills of the caveman from under Austrian hills King Tut but in the cold, whilst I'm the chill diss slinger with every rhyme so brill I know better than to expect anything from you, knock you back to your reality And quite frankly, to both of you, I just royally kicked your asses, it's a FATALITY WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RA-''' (The logo suddenly freezes cold.) '''-P-P...B-B-ATT-T-T-LES...O-OF...H-H-H-H-IS....T-T-ORY... Poll Who won? Sub-Zero Ötzi the Iceman Elsa Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts